


when the world is crashing down

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Mikey knew better, he sometimes wanted Pete to be quiet and still for just a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the world is crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Warning for mental health issues.
> 
> Prompt: Pete/Patrick or Pete/Mikey/Alicia, when Pete's talking, even when he's talking about his broken heart or his deep dark depression, things are okay. It's when he goes quiet that it's dangerous.
> 
> Title from _7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen)_ by Fall Out Boy

Before Mikey knew better, he sometimes wanted Pete to be quiet and still for just a little while.

Mikey's life was loud enough, thanks.

There was Gee, who was happiest when he was at the center of a swirl of activity, drawing everyone into his bright orbit, talking, laughing, singing, dancing. And Frank, who had established a counterclockwise rotation to Gee, spinning, jumping, giggling. Motion and sound and shine.

It made Mikey grateful for Ray's solidity, Bob's impassivity.

Alicia was another unexpected source of quiet, beautiful kohl-lined eyes and a hidden smile. She was like a spring-fed pond, deep, cool and refreshing. He liked drinking from her stillness, savored it.

Pete was so different from Mikey and Alicia. Pete was loud, always demanding, insisting that people pay attention to him. He needed to be touched constantly, cuddled and hugged. Mikey knew that, accepted that. He loved Pete, loved all of him, saw through the noise to the person underneath it all. Loved _him_ , too, the person at the heart of Pete, insecure and needy.

It was nice to feel needed, to feel strong, to have someone lean on you.

The first time Pete went quiet was long before Mikey had met him. He'd heard the stories; who hadn't? But he hadn't really _known_ Pete then, hadn't loved him.

Mikey couldn't contemplate that happening again, so he watched Pete, got the intersecting set of their friends to listen for the silence.

There was a progression of events that Mikey knew to watch for, a series of distinct steps as Pete started down his personal slippery slope of isolation and depression.

The first sign was when the blog that went quiet. Pete would stop updating, stop sharing the minutiae of his life with his legion of fans. Then his Twittering would slow to a bare trickle.

Mikey would call Pete, or Alicia would, and sometimes that's all it took to stop Pete's descent, to restore his equilibrium. The phone calls often lasted for hours, with Mikey and Alicia switching off as they talked to Pete about inconsequential things and anchored him back into his life with the sheer weight of their normality.

When they were in the same geographical area, they'd rent a nice hotel room and drag Pete to bed, just cuddling and petting him between them, listening to him babble himself into exhaustion and beyond.

If his mood was sharper, more frantic, they'd strip his clothes off him and Alicia would ride his cock hard and fast, driving desperate sounds from him while Mikey kissed him breathless. And then they would switch places, Mikey fucking him, slow and steady, while Alicia smoothed her hands over his skin, touching him everywhere, swallowing his moans.

Sometimes it was enough.

And when it wasn't, then it was Pete's email and texting that stopped next, and the silence was deafening. Forget phone calls; Pete's primary mode of communication was the old-fashioned text message. And when they stopped, it was noticeable.

They tried not to let it get to that point, because the next sign was Pete himself shutting up, shutting down. Which was a damn scary thing to see, Pete's volume being turned down from 13 to 0. It was odd and unnatural and always made the hair on the back of Mikey's neck stand up.

That was when Alicia and Mikey called in reinforcements—Trick and Gabe, who dropped everything to come and help. They took turns watching over Pete, holding him if he needed it, cooking for him, making him get out of bed and adhere to a modicum of cleanliness by taking the occasional shower.

And slowly, through the sheer force of their love for him, he surfaced slowly, like a swimmer who went under for the last time and hadn't expected to ever breath again. Blinked his dark eyes in confusion, took in their wan and worried faces, and held out his arms. "I'm okay, I'm gonna be okay, love you all so fucking much," he mumbled, and they buried him under the weight of their bodies, holding on like they'd never let go.

They never did.

-fin-


End file.
